A Journey to Middle Earth
by LittleAnonButterfly
Summary: Ella Mathews is just an ordinary girl until something happens that lands her in Middle Earth. Who will help her try to find her way back home? I'm horrible at summaries, please read it anyway, I can only promise it will be slightly better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Ok so this is my very first attempt at any type of fanfic and I'm super nervous about having it up here haha so please go easy on me! I would love some feedback :) and I'm super sorry if it seems slow or if anyone seems a bit OOC, it was just a thought that I had to write down. But thanks anyways for reading!

_One…two…three…_

_One…two…three…_

Every three seconds the fluorescent ceiling light in the corner of Mr. Cross's twelfth grade English class would flicker. A consistent patter of rain hitting the two large windows in the room added the almost gloomy effect.

Hardly any of the students were paying attention. They were either talking to each other in hushed voices, or they had a phone hidden behind a bag or in they're laps. The only two students who were listening to Mr. Cross drone on were Damian Smith, the soon to be valedictorian. And Ella Mathews, a seemingly average student who was usually off in a world of her own. but not today.

That afternoon as she had entered her 6th hour Literature class she gazed at the white board, an act she almost never does; not because she was eager to learn, but because she felt the strangest pull towards it, urging her to look. On the board in big bubble letters, showing which book the class would be studying next, was her favorite book _The Hobbit_.

Excitement pulsed through Ella's veins. If she had one weakness it was for fantasy books. and this particular one she had read at least five times. That's why she was hanging to every word that Mr. Cross said.

"Ok everyone listen up," Mr. Cross said loudly, earning everyone's attention."As you all know break is coming up, which would be the perfect opportunity to read the book. And since you are all seniors who, might I remind you, have had to read one book per quarter already, I do expect it to be read in the next few weeks."

Before he could say anything else the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. As usual, Ella was one of the last people to leave the classroom.

The pounding rain outside had caused everyone to scatter about quickly. Running from one place to another as fast as possible. Most heading straight to the student parking lot to get to they're dry cars. Others ran out to the front of the school to the awaiting busses where the drivers had already turned on the heaters. But there were always the unlucky few who got stuck outside in the downpour. Ella always felt bad for those kids, especially the ones who had to ride bikes or walk to get home.

She scampered into the parking lot, following the others who were going the same way. Ella had attempted to hold up her faux leather messenger bag and divert the rain, but it wasn't doing her much good.

After what seemed like hours of walking she finally reached her car, an old white Buick. Ella climbed inside and as quickly as she could, turned on the car and cranked up the heater to full blast. She was completely soaked, she put her sopping wet bag in the backseat, hoping that the water wouldn't ruin the calculator inside it. Sighing she realized that her younger sister Annie had a club meeting after school and wouldn't be out to the car for at least another hour, let alone the twenty minutes that it would take them to drive all the way home.

Suddenly she remembered something. In the trunk of her car she thought she had put her old copy of _The Hobbit_ there about a week ago when she went up to a cabin with her family. For a little while she just sat there and pondered if it would really be worth it to go back out into the rain and search for it. _"Well I am really bored. And what if it's still in there?" _Deciding that it was better to go find it, she popped open the trunk and grabbed her bag to shield herself from the rain.

Bursting out of the car, she sprinted around to the back of the little Buick, and threw open the lid of its trunk. She reached in, her fingers clawing around trying to find the familiar book. Soon after, she encountered a cool, worn down surface.

"Ah-ha!" Ella exclaimed. Grasping the well loved book she picked it up, feeling triumphant that she had found it.

Just as she had closed the trunk, Ella began to feel a strange tingling sensation on the soles of her feet. It started to crawl up her legs, and the higher it went the more intense it became until it was unbearably painful. Letting out a strangled cry of pain she clutched her bag and the book like a lifeline as a flash of bright hot light engulfed her, followed by a sinister and unforgiving boom. Leaving her in unbearable anguish as the world went black.

.oOo.

Ella's head was throbbing it burned with each heart beat, almost as though someone was playing her skull like a drum. She tried to open her eyes and was met with a blinding light.

_"I must be dead", _She thought

She reached around herself instead to try and find her bearings. The bag was on her left and the book was on her right both completely soaked. She was still just as waterlogged as the book and her bag, strands of her wet blond hair stuck to her face, and she tried futilely to push it back. When she noticed, something wasn't right. She was surrounded by what she thought was tall grass. Grass that was completely dry.

After a few more attempts she managed to successfully open her eyes. As she stared straight ahead she realized that she was looking at the sky and was laying on the ground. Surrounded by lush green grass.

Sitting up was a problem, she soon noticed as it felt an ache in every muscle in her body."Well I don't think dead people are supposed feel pain so I guess I'm still alive," She mumbled to herself. Once again she managed to do it though and was rewarded with a most breathtaking sight. The grass around her seemed to stretch over the hills for miles without end. Looking behind her she saw more hills and a few trees.

_"Where am I?"_

Ella picked up her bag and put the sodden book inside. She stood her muscles screamed in protest as she stood up shakily. Figuring she should try to find out where she was, she just started walking. After a few hundred feet she came upon a small pathway and decided to follow it to where ever it lead.

It wasn't long after she started along that path that she felt a presence behind her. Not knowing if it was harmless or someone who was trying to rob her she spun on her heel, earning another wave of throbbing pain to her head.

In the distance about fifty feet away she saw a strange figure. It looked like an older man walking with a staff, but there was something slightly familiar about him that she couldn't quite place. As her got nearer Ella was able to make out what he was wearing. It appeared to be long grey robes, With a matching hat that had a wide brim that pointed and curled at the top, it was the same grey color as the robes-

_"Wait, grey?"_

When he got close enough for her to see his face she froze.

_"I definitely know him."_

She just stood there in disbelief as he walked closer. _No, it's improbable. It's completely impossible that can't be-_

"Good morning!", the man said, breaking her train of thought. He was stopped a few feet away from her. Trying to figure out what to say she just said the first thing that came to mind. she managed to stutter out a response.

"W-what do you mean?", She said."Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"

The man's wise eyes twinkled with amusement at her words.

"Ha! How clever, I might have to use that sometime.", he said continuing on his way.

There was no way this was real. Testing a theory she called out to him.

"Wait!", She said, the man stopped and turned back."What is your name?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey. And you child?"

She suddenly felt light headed. Struck with another wave of disbelief she replied.

" I am Ella…the confused."

Ugh crappy ending I know, I'm not very good at ending stuff. So do you think I should continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

(Wow you guys are awesome! Honestly I wasn't expecting anyone to even look at this but you all made my day :) And I'm so sorry that I'm posting this today, I meant to put it up last Wednesday but I got caught up with studying for finals and going to practice :/ But here ya go your second chapter! and I also made it a little bit longer than the last one to make up for it :D)

Greetings were exchanged, followed by light conversation. All the while Ella stood there dumbstruck, in complete and utter awe at the fact that she was carrying on a conversation with Gandalf the Grey.

They didn't talk about much, mostly about what a beautiful day it was and how green the grass was this season. But soon the conversation died down and they were saying farewell to each other.

Ella was just about to go on her way and find out just exactly what was going on, when a question popped in her mind.

"Wait!", she called, "Er, Mr. Gandalf?"

"Yes child?", the wizard said turning towards her.

"Umm, where exactly am I?", she politely asked.

"Why, you're in Bag End."

"Ok, thank you!"

And with that Ella turned away from the man and stepped off the pathway, back onto the grass. Moving around the back of the nearest hill she sat down and put her head in her hands, finally dropping her fake act of composure. It was all too much to handle at once. She was torn between the sadness that she was a world away from home, and the joyful fact that she was in the fantasy world of her dreams.

Groaning she tossed her, now only slightly damp, bag onto the grass. Effectively spilling its contents everywhere. Grudgingly Ella bent forward to put her stuff back when she saw it. The book. The book the held the fairytale land where she was.

_"If this gets into anyone else's hands but my own, they could alter the book in they're favor. I can't let that happen."_

Deciding that if she were to find a way out of here, she would need that book to help her. Looking at the contents of her bag she figured that it would be best to only bring the essentials. she decided on: Her hairbrush, who knows when she would need to look presentable; A small tube of chapstick, useful for dry lips as well as protecting cuts and burns; A small bottle of her favorite perfume that smelled like daisy's and honey; a notebook and pen, it seemed handy enough; The measly bag of potato chips she had; and, of course, the book.

Hearing the sound of running water close by she got up. when she was a few feet from the source of the sound human instinct kicked in and she bolted to the stream. Falling to her hands and knees Ella plunged her head face first into the water. Gulping as much of the sweet nectar as she possibly could. She hadn't realized just how parched she was.

After drinking her fill, Ella walked back to her bag looking at the now useless notebooks and pencils strewn across the ground. She figured it was best if nobody found them. Then thought came to mind, and she gathered her books up. going back to the stream she dug a hole in the soft soil near the bank and buried it all, including her phone, which wouldn't be much use to her here.

Kneeling a bit closer to the stream she washed her hand free of the mud and stood up. With her bag slung over her shoulder and her hands in the pockets of her mostly dry hoodie, Ella made her way back to the path.

"If I'm in Bag End, there's no doubt that there will be hobbits nearby. And am I gonna look out of place."

She was right, nobody in Bag end wore blue jeans and converse. Not to mention that she had on a blue and white hoodie with a long sleeved green shirt underneath. "Oh well."She thought aloud as she trudged along the path again, her shoes making a squelching sound as she moved.

The walkway came to the crest of a hill, where her eyes were met with an enchanting sight. Hobbit homes were everywhere, built right into the hillsides. The cozy, inviting holes were bustling with the merry folk themselves.

As Ella walked further into the community she was met with staring eyes. Most of them were curious stares, wondering what a human was doing in their midst, some even smiled at her. However one angry little hobbit glared at her.

Taking a few more steps, a thought came to her mind. A devious little thought that brought a smirk to her lips. A few feet to her left she saw a small man toiling away in a garden, she politely got his attention and queried, "Excuse me, but which way does Mr. Baggins live?"

Approaching the place she saw how beautiful it was, surrounded by vines and flowers it looked like, well it looked like the sort of house you would find in a fairytale. Ella opened the little gate and stepped up to the front porch, hesitating before she knocked.

_"This could end so badly if I do this wrong."_

Mustering up all her courage, she knocked on the door. Moments later the door swung open and she was met face to face- well, more like face middle to face with the hobbit himself.

"Um, hello…can I help you?"Asked Bilbo, looking at Ella with a confused expression. Now normally she hated to lie, not that it didn't help sometimes but it always came back to bite her somehow, but this was a special case. The when the sun went down she didn't want to be caught outside at night, plus she had a theory about getting home that she wanted to try. And something told her Mr. Bilbo Baggins' home was just the place to start.

"Hi, I'm terribly sorry to bother you but my name is Ella and I was told you could help me.", she said in her sweetest voice possible.

"Bilbo Bagging, Uh, sorry not to sound rude but who sent you here?"

"Oh that would be Gandalf."

"Gandalf!? But Why would he send you her, I only just met the man this morning."

"Well I guess he thought you were kind enough to help a poor lost girl, at least for a night or two?"

Taking in her bedraggled appearance, he noticed that Ella's clothes were slightly damp, and she had mud stains on her pants. Ella looked at him with soulful eyes.

"Ok I suppose that's alright.", Bilbo said while opening the door a bit larger for her to duck inside.

"Thank you so very much Mr. Baggins, I promise I won't be much trouble at all.", She said with the sweetest smile possible, though when he turned his back to her a smirk found its way back onto her face.

He Showed her to a small spare room where she would stay the night, then where the washroom was. She thanked him once again and went off to clean up. A while after Ella looked like a presentable human being once again, Bilbo invited her down for supper.

She sat herself across from him at the small Kitchen table, looking at the meal he had set up for them. A combination of fresh cooked fish, potatoes, and carrots set before her; It looked delicious and it smelled heavenly.

Ella began to eat hungrily, savoring the mixture of spices on the fish. Just as Mr. Baggins had lifted a lemon from one of the small plates between them, they heard the shrill sound of the doorbell. A scowl graced his face and Ella did her best to hold back a laugh, knowing the chaos that was about to ensue.

Bilbo opened the door and was greeted with a peculiar sight. A tough looking dwarf with tattoos on the top of his head stood at the door.

"Dwalin, at your service."

"Uh, Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Sorry have we met?"

"No.", the Dwarf said gruffly as he pushed past Bilbo and straight into the home.

Moments later Dwalin was sitting in Bilbo's chair and eating his supper. Seeing how quickly he downed what was on the plate, Ella offered him the rest of what was on her plate as well which he happily accepted. Not long after he had polished off his plate there was another ring of the doorbell.

Turning his head towards Bilbo and staring at him darkly, Dwalin said, "That'll be the door". Bilbo once again opened the door to a dwarf, this one had a white hair and looked much more kindly than Dwalin. He introduced himself as Balin, and walked over to the other dwarf who quite literally was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Hello Brother.", he said to him

"Brother.", Dwalin replied

They looked for a moment like they were about to hug, but then roughly bashed their foreheads together in greeting. They proceeded into the pantry and began to go through it, smelling food and picking up what they liked.

Bilbo tried to argue with them, and Ella sat there staring at the little scene going on with a broad smile on her face. Then there was another ring of the door and Bilbo went to answer it again, mumbling under his breath the whole time.

This time it was Fili and Kili who entered the hobbit hole. Fili said something about being careful with his newly sharpened weapons and soon Kili was scraping the mud off his boots on a nearby chest.

The hobbit was very flustered. He didn't understand why there were dwarves invading his home and ransacking his pantry. They kept asking the strangest things when he opened the door like, if they were late, or has it been canceled? Bilbo had no idea what on earth they were talking about.

While they had been rather gruff towards Bilbo, they were all being very sweet to Ella. They would engage her in conversation, asking her name, and telling about what they did; all as they brought out the food from the pantry.

Mr. Baggins was at his wits end when the doorbell sounded once more. He was talking aloud angrily as he approached it. And when he swung the door open one last time a whole swarm of dwarves fell inside. Standing behind them was none other than Gandalf himself.

Everyone went inside, Bilbo was about to speak his mind to Gandalf, who got distracted seeing Ella and went to talk to her.

"I knew our paths would cross again my dear girl.", he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's nice to see you again too Gandalf.", she replied cheerfully.

They started grabbing chairs, food and plates. The Dwarves crowded around the longer dining table and Ella joined them. She sat herself next to Kili and everyone almost instantly took a liking to her. They offered her food and drink, to which she accepted the food. Ella laughed as Bombur caught food in his mouth, she even joined on a miniature food fight they had. The dwarves started banging the silverware on the table and then flinging around the dishes, one dwarf would throw to another; they made an assembly line of sorts to clean up the dishes. The entire time the dishes were flying they were all singing merrily, some song about doing everything that Mr. Baggins hates. It made Ella laugh uncontrollably. Bilbo on the other hand looked as though he might pass out for a moment, seeing as they were throwing around his mothers precious china. But not a plate had a single scratch on it as the dwarves piled high the clean dishes and cutlery. Everyone was laughing at the terrified look on Bilbo's face.

Suddenly, everyone went silent as they heard a resonating knock on the door…

(Well I wonder who that could be ;D seriously though thank you guys so much for reading my story it makes my day when I see how many of you have read and reviewed it! Oh and please, please, please review :) I'm always looking for ways to make things better so if you find a mistake or have any ideas please tell me :D)


	3. Update Notice

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ THIS ! :)**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my fic it really does mean a lot to me! I just wanted to thank ** . **for letting me know how repetitive I was in the last chapter (It was so late when I typed it up that I forgot to go back and proofread it XD) :) I will try to go back and fix that when I have the time.

As for updates, I will try my hardest to give you guys a new chapter at least once a week. However because Christmas is this week, I am going out of town and I'm not entirely sure that I will have internet access, let alone a computer :/ so there will not be an update this week I'm sorryyyy :(.

But if you have anything that you might like to see in later chapters please don't be shy :)

~Taylor (LittleAnonButterfly)


End file.
